To improve our overall academic environment, the RISE program was initiated in 1998to prepare students to become scientists. As part of this long term goal of increasing the number of Hispanics studying for the Ph.D., this proposal is concentrating on helping students in three areas, 1- their lack of awareness for career opportunities and of their own potential, 2- their limited research skills and experience, and 3- limited English language skills. These were identified and interventions will be monitored by an external evaluator working with the activity coordinators, program director, and the RISE Advisory Committee. To address these needs four developmental activities are prescribed- visiting scientists, research skills, language skills, and research experiences. Reaching the entire science community, visiting scientists provide seminars and workshops in English to improve attendees' awareness of new techniques and discover science careers, and to serve as role models. Improving the skills of motivated students will be accomplished during their first year by having activities related to research techniques, scientific literacy, and language skills. Research experiences for twelve students will be offered during the academic year in Puerto Rico with active investigators both at UPR-Cayeyand at four collaborating institutions. Additional research experiences will be offered to over 40 students during summer internships at 20 collaborating institutions in the USA. Each component enables students to develop their potential by interacting with a different group of experts: 1) research and language skills with on-campus faculty mentors, 2) motivational visiting scientists, and 3) research lab experience with either on-island research mentors or with off-island scientists located in the USA. Each expert group challenges the students as they develop utilizing the appropriate environment and level of expertise to produce UPRC alumni who will be biomedical research scientists. During the last 8 years, 20 MBRS Alumni completed Ph.D.s and 40 alumni began their Ph.D. studies. By doubling the number of alumni entering doctoral programs, RISE will impact the community. These UPRC scientists will serve to meet the health disparity needs of the Hispanic population in Puerto Rico and the nation by working to discover the causes and remedies of diseases.